Many applications require the measurement of point coordinates of surfaces both inside and outside. Contacting probes such as simple calipers as well as non-contacting probes such as capacitance gauges, air gauges and the like, have been developed to meet such needs. However, none of these is suitable to measure enclosed surfaces representing very small diameters and are not typically fast and flexible to be attractive.